Zee
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = #### (Deck ##) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = }} Serial #Z-2349856394568394696, Combat Unit v2.0 TRUFAX Canon Information Abilities/Powers: 'Zee is a combat unit android, which means she’s a humanized robot that was built solely for fighting. She specializes in short distance fighting (ranging from kung fu to dirty street fighting) to long distance combat (she has her own personal built in arsenal – for example; grenades, cross bow, and her left arm turns into a machine gun. Her knife sheaths will be empty upon arrival, and built in weaponry disabled and non-functional. Zee also has a self repair system composed of nanites that can repair internal circuitry damage, but for larger scale repairs she will need assistance. She also does not feel pain, and her strength will be nerfed on arrival as well. '''Personality: ' In her initial production, Zee actually had very little personality in that she’s pretty much a computer that’s only meant for combat and assault. However, when necessary, she’s able to engage a specific bit of programming that allows her to deceptively act like a civilian – a regular, everyday terrified human female that will cower and even cry. It’s a sort of infiltration technique, as well as a good defense mechanism. It wouldn’t do to have Zee destroyed by a bunch of soldiers that got angry because she just murdered fifteen of their comrades. Most of the time, when she isn’t feeling threatened, her mannerisms are smooth and unblinking, and her decisions are made and based largely on percentages of survival of both herself and humans alike, especially in instances where she’s alone, surrounded, and could possibly be destroyed. She is a secondary, experimental version of the battle droid and is built with artificial intelligence that is capable of making split second decisions in times of need, like enacting the programming mentioned above. What has failed to register with her normal processor is that she does have another, secondary personality chip that is the rough equivalent of some of the more personable worker droids, compliments of her creator. Zee was not yet upgraded with the necessary downloads and software for the chip to once again work effectively (hence the spin out of control in the lab), but the chip will eventually reactivate on its own, due to Zee’s nanite self repair systems. The chip itself is now essentially blank, thanks to Anita’s disabling and wiping of it. Zee does not know how to deal with emotions (as evidenced already), and won’t initially understand how to handle them. When it becomes apparent to her that she’s developing these tendencies, she will initially come off as panicked, frightened and out of control. Once that passes (and it will), her interactions on the boat will help define the characteristics that Roger initially installed before Anita’s tampering. The benevolent ways of her creator were what she witnessed and experienced upon activation and the months thereafter, and she will reflect his compassion for humanity, selfless nature, and a desire to protect humans. It will also, like her body structure, mirror some of Rogers’ daughter’s characteristics who was headstrong, smart and inherently curious, which ultimately led to the girl’s death. Zee was special to Roger, and she was therefore shaped in his image, and his daughter’s. It was a partly selfish maneuver to make her features like Clarissa’s, and while he tried to write off that it would be useful, most knew it was an effort to duplicate the daughter he’d lost. Her speech will be proper and formal as opposed to largely computerized, though on occasion words like STATEMENT, QUERY, and ILLOGICAL will slip through the cracks. As her personality evolves, so will her speech into something more casual and easier to converse with, as opposed to formal with no contractions. '''Extra: Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs